


Barebackin'

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony wants to buy a racehorse.<br/>Disclaimer:  Really not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barebackin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



Pepper rolled her eyes. "Do you know anything about horses?"

His arms folded, Tony studied the horse, rather than her. "They have four legs, they run races, and they smell." 

"I take it that means 'no'." 

"But I could buy a race horse? Couldn't I? It's what rich people do, and I definitely qualify as a rich person. I actually qualify as a stinking rich person, but I'm willing to accept the former title." He arched his brows at Pepper, who sighed. "What?"

"You don't know anything about horses," she said. "Anything."

"You do, though, don't you? I'm sure you had the little girl crush thing on them." Tony sidestepped when the horse reached out with its long neck. Damn, it had a big mouth. "So you can tell me if I should buy this horse!"

"No," Pepper said.

"No, I shouldn't buy this horse? Or no the other thing?" 

"No, Tony, I'm not getting into this with you," Pepper said. "You're not really into horses, and you...just no." 

"But I bet I'd look good in a cowboy outfit?"

Pepper turned on her heel, walking away. "No!" she called over her shoulder.

Tony sulked for a few seconds, glancing at the horse. "Maybe she's right. I should probably work my way up to a race horse. Maybe there's a riding school I could buy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _MCU, Tony/any, ride 'em cowboy!_


End file.
